


While Children Are Away, Parents Will Play

by starshinedown



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinedown/pseuds/starshinedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle and Esme FINALLY have a few days with the house to themselves. Whatever shall they do with the alone time? Originally written for Smut Mondays on Twilighted. Pre-Twilight, vampire. In the "could be canon, but is probably AU" category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Children Are Away, Parents Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer, and I make no claims of ownership.

**While Children are Away, Parents Will Play**

The door closed behind the last of our "children" as they went on a much needed hunting trip. I glanced at my husband and smiled. We'd been looking forward to having the house to ourselves for some time now, and we were waiting only until Edward was out of range of his gift, so that we wouldn't further burden him. He might know what we were going to be doing with our alone time, but he didn't need to know the details.

In spite of myself, I couldn't help my thoughts as they raced forward to how Carlisle and I would occupy our time while the others were gone.

"Esme, please!" Edward's plea came from the garage. "We haven't left yet!"

I heard Rosalie and Alice giggling, and Emmett's booming laugh.

"Children, please. Use your speed to leave us in peace for once." Carlisle's admonition was laced with the love he felt for the five of them. He waited a couple of moments, and when we still heard no noise from the garage to indicate that they were on their way, he began again. "Alice, if you want to continue driving your 'Magnum, P.I.' car, get going! Don't think I won't undo all the work you put into Emmett's 280Z , Rosalie, if you all aren't in the cars and on your way out in three seconds-"

We heard the engines of the Rosalie's much beloved Mercedes and Alice's Ferrari 308 start, and laughter from the boys. Moments later the two vehicles carrying the five vampires could be heard roaring down the long driveway to our home, and we were alone.

I wondered idly how long it would take them to get out of Edward's 'hearing' range so that we could have complete privacy.

Four minutes later, our phone rang. Carlisle interrupted the kiss we were sharing to answer, worried that it might be the hospital. They were usually the only ones who called our home.

"Cullen Residence."

"It's all clear now, Carlisle! Edward can't hear you anymore!" Alice's excited voice trilled out at me through the molded plastic against my husband's ear.

"Alice, dear, any excuse to use the car phone Jasper bought you for Christmas?"

"Of course!" Her excitement over the new phone installed in her car made Carlisle and I both laugh. It had taken a couple years of begging on her part to convince Jasper that having a telephone located in her car would be useful; he had thought at first that having a phone someplace other than the home or office was excessive and unnecessary. As a result, Alice used her new toy whenever possible to prove its usefulness.

"Thank you for the notice, Alice. Give us a warning call when you're close to home again, if you will?"

"Deal! I won't let Eddie peek, Carlisle."

There was muffled noise coming through the line, and then Alice's distant, chipper voice came pouring through the phone, "Sorry Eddie! I'll call you Edward!" and then she was talking back into the phone. "Have fun, Esme, Carlisle. We'll be back in a few days."

With that, the phone was dead and we truly had our privacy. Every so often I fell in love with modern technology all over again.

Free of our children's preternatural hearing and mind-reading, I tackled my Carlisle. Before he could catch his balance, he was knocked off his feet and we went crashing in to the wall by the staircase.

The wall didn't stand a chance, and we stopped only when his shoulders and head had taken out the dry wall and wall studs.

I giggled and brought my head up from his chest, where I'd been cradled in our fall. Apparently knowing his wife is all but indestructible does not mean the instinct to protect me is not there. It is endearing and so very Carlisle.

"It looks less like you and I are here alone and more like Emmett baited Edward into a fight again." I could hear the laughter in my love's voice.

I grinned at him. "We'll patch that up before the children return home."

"Later," he promised, his eyes flashing.

"Later," I agreed with a purr.

\------

Carlisle and I proceeded to destroy our couch.

Again.

Thanks to Rosalie and Emmett we'd just replaced it last month, but I knew it wasn't going to survive the evening. I had too many plans for my husband. And I knew from the look in his beautiful golden eyes that he had reciprocating plans for me.

It is a rare occasion when I condone destroying the furniture I so carefully pick out for our home. Rarer still am _I_ part of the reason we need to replace anything other than our bed. Every so often, however, I take a page from our two frisky, physically demonstrative children, and let loose.

We hadn't had three days all to ourselves in several months and we had only been able to sneak in tender moments and lovemaking around the schedules of the others, three of whom were not in school at the moment and seemed to always be around the house.

With them around, we never get to do this.

When Carlisle walked us to the couch, my first thought was to sit on the back and open my legs so that he could stand between them.

But how would that be taking full advantage of an empty home and love and lust so fierce they could consume me?

I winked at my husband and proceeded to remove my blouse. The silk dangled from my fingertips briefly before I let it fall to the floor. I took his hands in mine and brought them to my bra, using his hands to kneed my breasts through the patterned satin.

He licked his lips and pressed his body against mine, and brought my head up to lock me in a searing kiss. He freed his hands from mine, and removed the bra, tossing it somewhere to my right.

I broke away from the kiss and trailed my lips down his neck, nipping and biting at the stony skin there. I dragged my finger down his chest, popping the buttons off as I opened his shirt, my fingers trailing down and tickling his stomach. With a flick of my fingers, his pants fell to the floor, his zipper and button destroyed.

My eyebrows arched up. "Commando, my beloved husband?"

He answered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I bit at his lip, and took his hands in mine once again. I guided his fingers to undo the button and zipper on my skirt, used his hands to push my skirt down my legs.

"Commando, my beautiful wife?"

I answered with a waggle of my eyebrows.

Bare before him, I turned and bent over the back of the couch.

"Esme," he groaned.

I was too excited at being alone, too giddy at not needing to restrain myself, too drawn to my mate to bother with foreplay in this moment. Out stolen moments this past week, in anticipation of alone time, had been foreplay enough. I needed Carlisle _now_.

Besides, we had three full days. There would be plenty of time for long and slow later.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me back to him as he pushed forward to bury himself in me as far as he could. Good Lord above, my husband felt perfect. We were made to fit.

I couldn't repress my groan-slash-snarl. My demure side slid away when Carlisle and I were alone. He called me a lioness when we were granted this level of privacy; it was a side of me that I showed only to him. Only my mate made me comfortable enough to embrace this side of me. Only with my husband was I able to truly let go. He was the only person I trusted with my deepest desires.

I thrust backward into him, and the crashing sound of my flesh meeting his hips spurred me on even more. Such a turn on, my husband and the sounds we made together. He folded forward, draping himself over my back, one hand staying on my hip while the other gathered my hair into a fist, pulling just hard enough to bring my head up and my neck under his sharp teeth.

Once, this would have terrified me.

Once, this position never would have been possible for me to even contemplate.

It was decades before I came to this point with him, before my trust in men, my trust in _Carlisle_, reached this point.

But it did.

And I have never been so grateful for my eternal life and durable body.

He nipped at my neck as he pounded into me, both of us snarling, my hands ripping the couch cushions to shreds. The stout wood frame of the furniture groaned and cracked under the abuse it was suffering.

I climaxed with a roar that reverberated through the house, and my mate, my love, my husband, came seconds later, his own release triggered by my vocals.

"I love you," he panted in my ear, still buried inside of me, his chest pressed against my back.

"You are my life," I replied back.


End file.
